1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to separator and a method using a separator for storing fresh fruits and vegetables. The separator supports the fruit and vegetables within a suitable environment in a container, so that the fruits and vegetables retain their moisture without coming in contact with water in the bottom of the container, thereby reducing spoilage and keeping fruit and vegetables fresh and crisp.
2. Description of Related Art
By their nature, fresh fruits and vegetables are highly perishable. The tendency of fresh fruits and vegetables to spoil is increased by contact with water. In recent years, retail customers have become more aware of the dangers poised by pesticide residues and of the need to carefully remove the residues. The resulting washing exposes the fruits and vegetables to water. Subsequent storage of the wet fruits and vegetables promotes spoilage if they are stored in contact with residue water from washing which tends to collect in the bottoms of containers.
Although contact with water promotes spoilage, the absence of water is also detrimental to certain fresh fruits and vegetables, particularly to lettuce and other vegetables that lack a relatively impervious outer skin. The absence of water results in the fruit or vegetable becoming desiccated and as not being "fresh." To avoid desiccation, it is desirable to maintain fruits and vegetables in an environment of high humidity, as in a closed plastic bag, or any container that comes with a top or that can be covered with plastic wrap, which are readily available in many stores.
The present invention uses an article for separating the fresh fruit or vegetables from the bottom of its container. The invention prevents contact between the fruit or vegetable with water in the container, while allowing circulation of high-humidity air. The result is that spoilage is reduced, while freshness or the fruit or vegetable is maintained.
The prior art contains various devices to drain water from objects. An example is the familiar soap dish, with raised members to hold a bar of soap above the surface of water drained from soap. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,843 to H. Semrow, issued Mar. 14, 1946.
Other examples include dish drainers, as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,017,455 to A. Otto, issued Feb. 13, 1912; U.S. Pat. No. 347,665 to M. Vail issued Aug. 17, 1886 and U.S. Pat. No. 423,740 to C. Koons issued Mar. 18, 1890.
Prior art teaches using a soap holder to dry soap in the open air, and specifically teaches the necessary aspect of drying the moisture in the soap. Indeed, soap gets soggy and difficult to use in a humid environment. The current method uses a similar separator in a method that keeps the moisture in the fruits and vegetables so that such moisture will keep such fruits and vegetables fresh longer. The primary function in prior art is draining water in order to promote drying of the objects. The method shown in this invention calls for separation of fruits or vegetables from direct contact with water in bottom of container, while retaining the humidity and moisture in the fruit and vegetables, rather than drying them.
In addition to the notion that fruits and vegetables stay crisp and fresh under humid environment, a positive environment for them, bacteria and rot damage is hindered when using the separator and keeping any water that collects in the bottom of the container away from the fruits and vegetables. The separation of fruits and vegetables from such standing water that collects in the bottom of the container prevents such bacteria and other rot producing agents from contaminating the fruits and vegetables and prolongs their freshness.
The prior art does not teach or suggest the use of a separator having raised cleats to separate fresh fruits and vegetables from water in containers to reduce spoilage of the fruits and vegetables. The prior art does not teach or suggest the use of elastomeric materials for the cleats or base of a separator to spread the weight of a relatively heavy fruit or vegetable among additional cleats to prevent bruising or puncturing of the fruit or vegetable. The prior art does not teach or suggest the use of cleats of varying lengths to support fruits or vegetables of different weights while preventing damage to the fruits or vegetables.
The prior art does not teach the use of a portable separator that can accommodate various size containers and can be transferred into various size containers, such separator is easily washable, and used to keeps fruits and vegetables fresh.